TN Dino or Demon
by VioletVision
Summary: Gen: Wash enters a cave system determined to find the missing expedition team member, but finds something more sinister awaits her in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**TN Dino or Demon  
Chapter 1: Descending **

Pairing: None

Characters: Jim, Wash  
Genre: Gen/Horror  
Rating: Nc-17 (Nonsexual – See Warnings)

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Blood/Demonology/Gore/Language/Violence

**Summary:** Wash enters a cave system determined to find the missing expedition team member, but finds something more sinister awaits her in the darkness.

**AN:** This is a prompt fill for Arbiter_01 on LJ who prompted with Wash/Jim – Demonology. To me, Jim and Wash are not a romantic couple, but comrades in arms. I'm picturing this as a cave exploration in Skyrim. Creepy caves anyone?

Wash ran her cold gloved hand along the damp cave wall as she stepped slowly on the uneven rocky ground following Jim's voice in the darkness.

She cursed herself for following him. When she showed up at the cave where a member of an expedition team radioed from, she could already see Jim standing just inside the cave entrance half in shadow.

She guessed he arrived a few minutes before her. He had radioed back to her minutes ago that he would join her and radio in for back up from the colony. There had been a member of a team that went missing a few days ago in this area. There was a brief radio com transmission asking for help that showed up on their maps as being just inside this cave system.

Jim said he had some supplies in his Rover, but when she caught up to him several paces inside the cave he did not have any.

"Shannon, there were several tunnels right when we entered were we could still see. How do you know this is the right way?" Her confident voice did not convey her sense of unease as her hand on the rocky wall guided her. Wash's other hand checked the placement of her sidearm for what had to be the tenth time in ten minutes.

"It's the right way. I'm sure of it." Jim's voice took on a strange edge that Wash had never heard before. It was also as if his voice was raspier the farther they went. She berated herself reminding herself that closed in spaces have made her feel panicked since she was trapped in an abandoned well in Eritrea's Southern Red Sea region. She forced the claustrophobic memories away.

"Shannon. We don't have the right equipment for searching for the missing expedition team member. I know he radioed from inside the cave, and we just happened to be nearby. But, we need proper supplies. We don't even have night vision or nav. The only workable nav was in the Rover controls."

She could hear the sound of him walking ahead. She almost stumbled over a rock and paused noticing he was moving much faster than her. The new angle of decent farther into the cave was making it very difficult for her.

"How are you seeing where to go? I can't see anything." Wash waved her gloved hand over her face, and was not even able to detect Jim's movement anymore.

Silence.

"Shannon?" She could not hear him walking and the thought unnerved her even more. She became acutely aware of how dangerous the situation was because the lack of proper preparation usually leads to death in Terra Nova. "Shannon?"

His voice sounded from a distance. "It's the right way."

She strained her eyes when she thought she saw a flash of red light up ahead. "Do you have a nav or some type of light you're not telling me about?"

Silence.

Wash pushed back her rising anxiety with her anger. "Come on Shannon. This is not the time to play pranks. I could fall and get hurt."

"Yesss, you could." Jim's voice was only a couple of feet away and sounded menacing as if he wanted her to be injured. Her hand instinctively went to her side arm.

Wash held in the gasp that tried to escape. She would be damned if she let him see the effects this was having on her. Her mind offered that he had to be in a flat out run to get to her that fast.

She had heard nothing but his voice. A cold chill reverberated down her spine as her voice came out even. "Let's hoping I don't."

"Let's." His voice sounded very quiet.

Wash told herself that it was Jim talking to her and he would never want her to get hurt. She convinced herself that he meant let's hope instead of the other possible meaning behind that ambiguous word. She took her hand off of her pistol and shook her head thinking how preposterous the notion that Jim would try to hurt her was.

She reasoned with herself that he must have turned around the moment he stopped talking last and that was how he got there so fast. She nodded her head yes fully convinced.

Her voice came out flat. "For real. Do you have a light or a nav?"

"No." Jim's voice sounded almost normal.

"I thought I saw a light up ahead, so I don't think we're alone." She now knew that it was her anxiety concerning closed spaces that was causing her mind to create a situation that was not happening.

"We're not alone." Jim's voice started to inch away again, and she could hear his feet on the cave floor kicking at rocks.

She took a deep breath trying to steady herself guessing that was why he was moving forward. She decided that his eyes were better in the dark, and he probably was moving toward the light thinking it was the person from the lost expedition team.

"You think it's the member of the team? What was his name? Truman. Yes, it was Roark Truman. You think it's him up ahead?" Wash inquired as she inched forward.

"No." Jim's voice was almost a raspy whisper.

Wash strained concentrating on his voice when her foot slipped forward. She managed to catch herself on the wall and not fall into a hole in the cave floor. "Damn it!"

"Watch your step." Jim's voice practically sang to her in bouncy tones.

Wash scurried back and lay on the ground breathing hard from the exertion of her body and the rising fear. "Jesus Shannon! Give me a head's up next time."

Wash felt the cuts on her hands and the bruises on her leg and side assessing the damage that was done. Once again, she was thankful for the years of grueling military training. Without it, she was sure she would have fallen to her death mangled and bleeding out in the cold darkness of the cave. Her mind briefly wondered how long it would take a body to decompose in this environment if they were not able to get her body out.

"Ok." The raspy whisper responded pulling her out of her morbid thoughts.

Wash moved her injured hands along the ground finding a safe area to walk along the other side of the cave wall.

She leaned her back against the wall and used her right hand to feel along her pant leg for the pocket that had the med supplies in it. She pulled out a small container and dipped her finger inside taking out what she knew to be a bluish looking gel from a local plant. She rubbed her hands together knowing it was sanitizing and closing the wounds at the same time. She knew it would due until she got back to medical.

Wash was rising to her feet when she heard Jim's unconcerned voice in the distance reverberate off the walls in dead pan. "Heads up."

It was too late. She smacked her head into a protruding rock that her fingers missed. "Son of a fucking bitch whore!"

Without light, she was already a little disoriented, but now she could not distinguish which way was up and fell backwards to the cave floor again. She almost lost consciousness, but a tug on her body pulled her back from the abyss.

Her mind offered that Jim was there to help her, and did not even question that from a distance why was he able to give her a heads up and why did he waited till it would not help her. "I hit my head. I think its bleeding."

She thought hands would touch her skull and feel for the wound, but when he didn't she did it herself. Her hand touched something warm and wet a couple of inches up from her forehead. It drained down onto her face and shirt. "Shannon?"

"You need to keep up." His voice was nowhere near her and was back to holding that creepy edge again.

"Damn it, Jim. I'm on my ass right now bleeding from the skull. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her unsteady hand applied pressure as her other fumbled for the an emergency dermal patch that would fuse to the wound. She first applied some of the gel to her scalp then pressed the patch down. It burned like fire as she heard bubbling sounds knowing it was closing off the gash.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm not the one going to get hurt." Jim's words reverberated more letting Wash know he must be in an area ahead where it opened up into a cavern.

"Getting hurt. Not going to get hurt." Her anger rose up again and the combination of that with the medicine helped push back the throbbing sensation on her head. Her mind finally cleared most of the way. She remembered the tug and felt for her sidearm.

It was gone.

She sat up very carefully knowing that nothing was making sense as nausea hit her. Every instinct told her to leave as quickly as safety would allow. She felt strongly that she should not alert Jim to her feelings, which normally would sound stupid to her. She had trusted her instincts before, and it had saved her and Taylor many times. She decided to trust it now.

Something was wrong.

Wash half crouched as much as her damaged body would allow and took one step toward the direction she came.

"Leaving?" Jim's voice was deep and grainy.

Wash froze knowing that his voice was half way to her.

Wash waited a moment not hearing any further sound.

Next, she put her back to the wall and faced him keeping her blank military expression in place in case he could see. "I need the med kit from the Rover for this head wound. I think I have a couple of lights there too. My eyes aren't as good as yours."

She allowed a slight smile to form and slowly shook her head yes twice while fighting the urge to shrug a shoulder.

"But they're just ahead. Come around the corner into the cavern, and you can help one of them back as you go." Jim sounded calm, and his voice did not sound any closer this time.

"I can't see for shit Shannon. I'm going to go get a light." She inched a step to the side along the wall away from him wondering why Shannon was acting this way.

There was one person missing, so she had no idea what he meant when he implied there would be more than one person up ahead. Nothing made sense to her.

A silent hand closed on her face and bashed her head back into the wall before she even knew someone was in front of her. She crumbled to the floor as consciousness eluded her.

**A/N: **I would like to thank Arbiter_01 for the interesting prompt. Very interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**TN Dino or Demon  
Chapter 2: Madness **

Pairing: None

Characters: Jim, Wash  
Genre: Gen/Horror/DarkFic  
Rating: Nc-17 (NonShip)

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Blood/Demonology/Gore/Language/Violence – For real this time.

**Summary:** Wash enters a cave system determined to find the missing expedition team member, but finds something more sinister awaits her in the darkness. Jim leads her into its depths and she learns about a secret she wishes she did not know.

**AN:** This is a prompt fill for Arbiter_01 on LJ who prompted with Wash/Jim – Demonology. To me, Jim and Wash are not a romantic couple, but comrades in arms. I'm picturing this as a cave exploration in Skyrim/Oblivion. Zombies and Necromancers anyone?

Wash faded in and out of a half conscious state and was never able to move her body even though she could feel pressure on her arms or a sense of moving at times.

She slightly woke one time to feel her back and legs being dragged along the cave floor while her hands were stretched over her head.

The next time her eyes flicked but never opened was as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground onto a cold surface. Her mind went blank again as she slipped back into unconsciousness. The last thing she was aware of was Jim giving the order for someone to remove her clothing.

After some time had passed, Wash started hearing things again. It was faint then became crisper. She heard running water as if a stream were nearby. She could hear the splash of water in the distance making her picture a waterfall.

Wash then became aware that a light breeze grazed the skin on her arms, stomach and legs. She remembered what Jim said about her clothing. Her eyes slit open and the light practically blinded her as her eyes went in and out of focus.

She pulled on her arms and legs, but when she did she was not able to move. The anxiety caused a pulse of adrenalin to spread over her body pulling her into full consciousness.

Wash's eyes opened fully peering over her body that was covered in brown leather and fur clothing. She stared blankly at the leather and fur tank top that did not cover her midsection and peered down to a thong that was covered by a matching strip of fur that hung in the front. She could feel a second strip in the back. On each of her hips, it appeared to be strapped with leather strips almost like a belt that held the piece in place low on her hips. She was thankful that the bottom was not just the strips of fur hanging in the front and back. The added cloth thong gave some resemblance of decency instead of flashing anyone nearby.

Her eyes started to be able to focus farther away, but it was coming and going along with a dizzy feeling that kept blanking out her mind's ability to concentrate.

She kicked a foot up to see the brown leather boot that was lined on the top with the same fur. She stretched up to look at matching leather gloves that covered her wrists like vambraces that had cut outs for her fingers. Wash was also thankful that the boots and vambraces covered her skin where the cuffs were clamped down.

"I rather like that outfit on you. You look interesting as a Forsworn warrior. I made some functional alterations to the outfit that you might appreciate. Can't have you spilling out of the top or the bottoms sliding down at inopportune moments now can we?" Jim's raspy voice whispered to her side. "I also removed the claw things in the back that could make it uncomfortable and removed those darn feathers that only get in the way."

Wash jerked her body still not able to move much as she noticed she was shackled to some kind of stone shrine that had dried blood on it. She had no idea what a Forsworn warrior was, but she wished that they had more clothing to their attire.

Jim Shannon moved into view. She noted his usual garb was gone to be replaced by a dark gray robe that sometimes shimmered with blue light on the intricate swirling designs.

"What's going on James? Where are we?" She used his formal first name to try to establish some type of rapport with him as he had obviously gone mad.

Wash's instincts told her to take in every detail she could about the place even though her senses were still slowly coming back to her.

The slab of light stone she was on was resting on what appeared to be an altar with dark metal bars going around it, which was where her wrists and ankles were shackled. To the sides of her were two other table altars with young women tied similarly to her. Her eyes flicked over what they had on as clothing. They had on black robes, leather boots and gags.

Wash recognized one as a blond Sixer who she traded fire with when Lucas raided and took control of Terra Nova. The younger woman had killed two of her men before she managed to pin the Sixer down back into her position behind some rocks. The other was a redhead with a paramilitary tattoo on her neck that let her know that she was also one of the people who entered the portal to take over the colony.

The women thrashed around trying to scream and momentarily kept Jim's attention. Wash then held as still as she possibly could while trying to gain intel into her situation.

Her eyes broadened the search to note that the area they were on was surrounded on almost all sides with a stream. A nearby table had light blue and black crystals on it along with an array of daggers. There were golden vases and containers next to the wooden table.

She peered farther out as Jim went to inspect the restraints on the Sixer's ankles. He seemed to be taking pleasure in their fear and struggles. It was as if she started to bore him because she was not acting the same, and he ignored her for a few more minutes. Wash fully intended to bore him every chance she got.

On her next inspection of the area, she decided they were still in the cave system as the outer walls appeared to be the same. There was a shaft of light that shone down into the cavern bringing natural light in from a hole that formed a spout at the top. Just under it was an array of bright green foliage and trees that would have appeared to be a paradise if it were not for the altars and crazed man walking around in a gray robe.

Jim went to the wooden table and retrieved what looked to Wash like a wizard or mage staff from the back of it. On the top of the ornately carved wooden staff was a globe the size of her fist that shone with swirls of blue and pink like a pearl shell.

He approached the altar she was on, "When you entered the cave, you entered a portal. We are in Moss Mother Cavern. It took some time to move everything here from Hob's Fall Cave."

Wash did not speak hoping that he would continue.

Jim leaned the staff top in her direction and a swirl of light emanated from it and glowed over her body. She instantly felt a little better and the throbbing stopped on the back of her head.

"What's happening?" Wash now believed she was hit in the head and unconscious still in the cave tunnel and all of this was some kind of dream. She wondered if she would wake up in Medical.

The light finally dissipated and Jim pulled his hood up to cover most of his face. "No. This is real."

Wash's eyes snapped to him knowing he was talking about what she was thinking.

"There is an unknown side effect of the Restoration Staff while the person being healed is wearing a necklace of mending. The caster of the staff can read their mind momentarily while the cast is still working." Jim's voice lowered as he spoke.

Wash's eyes went to the wooden staff then down to the golden necklace where a gold amulet with a large ruby at the center pressed against her partially exposed breasts.

"Yes, my dear. This is no dream or delusion. And, you are mine." Jim walked back to the table and deposited the staff. His fingers traced over a golden blade before he picked it up.

Wash's heart sped up as she flexed her arms reminding herself not to struggle that he might like it. Several ideas swirled around in her mind.

"James. Is someone making you do this?" Her voice was a whisper that was barely audible because of the volume of her voice and the other women who were still trying to scream against their gags.

Jim leaned down inspecting the wound above her forehead that was mostly healed. "Does it hurt still? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Wash let out the breath she was holding. She closed her eyes for a moment with the thought that Jim was playing some part he was forced into and that he was trying to help her. "Who's behind this? Lucas?"

Jim laughed a crazed sound that made the other women freeze in place out of fear. "No. I'm in charge here."

He traced the blade over her face causing some dried flakes of her blood to come off. "Are you in pain?"

All hopes that he was playing some facade faded as a hazy mist wafted over his face and revealed his eyes were lightly glowing red. The mist reverberated and dissipated. She knew now it was the light she saw in the cave.

Jim pressed the point of the dagger on the amulet on her neck. "Answer me."

The coldness in his voice seemed to extend down the blade into the necklace momentarily. He lifted the blade and ran a small line over her collarbone. A thin line of red appeared in a burst of chilling cold.

She schooled her face not to reveal the sting that the blade left and the chill that ran over the cut that seemed to seep into her bones for a few seconds.

"My head, my ribs on the left side," Her eyes flicked down in that direction where dark bruises still showed. "And, a bone in my right hand is broken."

Jim's response was to pull back his dark robes from his right hand and walk over to a chest that was next to the wooden table. He returned with a large pinkish red bottle in his hand that strangely resembled a wine bottle.

"Drink." He opened the bottle and held it to her lips.

Wash held still and did not open her mouth. Her defiant glair caused Jim to smile.

Wash did not like the smile. It was not a happy smile.

"It's not poison. It will heal every wound one hundred percent. Drink or I will make you drink it."

Wash must have waited too long because the golden dagger was stabbed into her side under her ribs all the way to the hilt. She yelled out the shock of the pain between clenched teeth as she kicked violently and pulled on her arms desperately struggling for freedom.

The dagger was turned then ripped out causing an almost explosion of blood to splash on the altar. When she was out of air, she gasped in through trembling lips as a rough hand held her jaw down and fluid splashed into her mouth. She gagged on the sickly sweet liquid and coughed for air as it burned her lungs.

A blinding light swirled over her body taking away the pain and every wound that littered her body. She continued to gasp for air as Jim set the now empty bottle on the table.

"See. It's not poison. You're all healed up now." Jim ran the blade across his tongue tasting her blood and the red lights flickered in his once slate blue eyes.

Wash struggled with the fact that her body did not show any signs of damage except for her own blood that was now drying on her skin. The memories of the pain of the piercing ice that stabbed her and ripped at her skin kept flashing in her mind as she remembered her own screams of pain. She struggled to focus on the moment she was in trying to keep a handle on the situation as best she could.

"Why hurt me to heal me?" Her voice whispered out as she glanced at the two women who were silently watching her with wide eyes then she turned her attention back to Jim. She knew his state was much beyond pure madness, but she had no idea what was happening with him. The words he used were different, his mannerisms were different, and she noted even his gait was different.

"More fun that way. Don't you think? Besides I dooo need your body healed." Jim returned the blade to the table.

"Why?" She noticed if she kept her questions short that he was answering. She had no idea how long it would last, so she continued asking questions as she tried to think of a way to get her hands unbound.

Jim folded his arms and glanced at the other women then back to her. "They will be nothing more than mindless pets to do our bidding…after we kill them and reanimate them that is. They will remain young and lovely due to the new conjuration spell we perfected that lets them last a month before turning to ash."

The women instantly erupted to which Jim went back to the table and held up the golden knife tipping it side to side with each bouncing syllable. "Quiet. I'm talking."

Their voices lowered to mere whimpers then he replaced the dagger and went back to Wash's altar. It was a vicious cycle.

Even though the women were her enemy, she still felt anger at the way they were being treated. There was nothing she could do about it because Wash could not see any way out unless Jim willingly undid the restraints.

"Zombies?" Wash questioned thinking how absurd it was even though she had witnessed her own healing.

Jim smiled the evil grin again. "An animated corpse is a different slab of flesh all together. This is a zombie."

He leaned forward and pressed some type of mechanism on the side of her altar and a panel on a rock face of the cave opened to reveal a cage door. He moved his hand again and the bars slid apart.

Four grayish beings that once were human marched out of the cage. They groaned as if in pain as they stiffly limped toward them.

Wash's face contorted as her brain made sense of the rotted skin that was hanging from them and the partially exposed bone on their jaws and fingers. What kept her attention the most were the areas where skin and muscle had been ripped away revealing several ribs and the internal chamber where organs should be. One's forearm appeared to have been gnawed on and a flap of skin was dangling.

The women went back to their panicked state, and Jim spoke over their voices. "Keep it up and I will let them nibble on you before the ceremony. No telling what diseases their jagged teeth carry."

The two women visibly tried to calm themselves at the threat.

Jim glanced at the zombies. "Keep your distance for now and don't touch."

Wash was fighting down her own panic, but tried to focus on the positives. The only thing her mind offered that was a positive was that they were not in an enclosed area without ventilation where the smell from the zombies would permeate the air till she drown in her own vomit.

"Now, where was I?" Jim tipped his hood back some revealing his eyes were tinted with red again. "Oh yes, my Forsworn warrior. You want to know why I want you all healed up? It's a secret, but do you really want to know?"

Wash decided her answer was no after seeing the real life zombies, if real life is what they could be called, and having the knowledge that the two women with her were going to be animated corpses. She wanted to take the focus off of her if possible. "You're a demon?"

"Not exactly. I am Daedric Mistress Nocturnal's younger sister Empusa. My own body was taken from me as punishment for drinking a traveler's blood and almost killing him. This special traveler in disguise was Nocturnal's current Gray Fox, her consort. He is supposed to keep that damn Cowl of Nocturnal on at all times so that kind of thing won't happen. How was I to know he was the Dragonborn and the Gray Fox at the same time? That shouldn't happen."

Jim appeared agitated and waved his hands at the zombies then to his sides at the two women.

The zombies walked in pairs toward the women groaning and growling as they went. The women started struggling again, and Jim's cruel smile returned.

Wash tried to think of a way to stop their progress. "If they are damaged before they are turned to animated corpses, do they heal from it?"

Jim glanced at the women, took a deep breath and tipped his head to each set of zombies that were moving quickly at the young women. They slowed instantly. "Only the stab wounds will heal."

Jim went back to grinning again and tipping his head to the side. "Be still or they'll bite you."

The women stopped their struggles as the zombies with a few bare bone fingers started fumbling with undoing the front of their robes. When the zombies were done, they took several steps back and continued to groan.

Wash could catch glimpses of several areas of skin that were exposed along their sternums, abdomen and thy, but nothing completely indecent. Wash did not even want to admit to herself what she thought the rotting zombies were going to do if she had not intervened.

"You'll watch them die, and you won't be able to sway me then." Jim went to each woman and undid their gags before going back to Wash.

Wash kept herself completely still but for the shallow breaths she was taking and the occasional blink of her eyelids. The coolness of the cavern and the slight breeze caused goosebumps to rise up on her skin even though she was partially in sunlight.

He leaned down over her and traced the line of her jaw as if inspecting for flaws. "They didn't know what I wanted the women for anyway. Usually it is to drink their blood, but that was not what I wanted this time. Do you know what my secret is?"

Wash barely tipped her head to the side indicating no because her guess was that the entity was part vampire when inhabiting a human. The uneasiness was growing with each passing minute till she had to put effort into controlling her breathing so that her chest would not move the fraction of a centimeter where Jim's wrist was placed. She wanted to avoid any physical contact if it was possible.

Wash didn't want to play the game and answered quietly knowing she was not dealing with Jim anymore, but a demon daedric goddess of old who was inside his body. She spoke the word as she wondered if anything of Jim remained. "No."

"The fools brought me two women to choose from, but I didn't like either of them. I decided they could be their pets since they liked them so much. Besides, they pawed over them a little anyway." Jim ran his fingers to one side of her neck and his thumb to the other side and pressed in from both sides.

Wash felt her pulse bounding in her neck where Jim's hand was pressing. Black and white static started shifting in her peripheral vision with each beat. The pressure increased and Wash swallowed feeling her eyelids flicker to the same drum beat.

Jim moved his hand as he spoke, so that a finger rested on the ruby in the amulet and pressed down. "I want your body. That's why I want you healed. No point in using damaged goods. I didn't have them clean you up because I knew they would try to paw at you like they did with them. Besides, I thought I might watch you bathe in the stream. I had the Spriggans change your clothes."

Just when the pressure on the amulet was starting to hurt, Jim removed his finger and watched her.

Wash's mind reeled with what those last sentenced revealed and meant. She had no idea what a Spriggan was, and she was most certainly not going to ask. Empusa inside of Jim's body wanted her body and she wanted to watch her bathe. Wash's eyebrows twitched as she fought to keep her emotions off of her face and failed.

Jim leaned back laughing a real laugh this time. It was a minute or two before he contained himself. Wash told herself that it was Empusa again and not Jim. She knew she had to start thinking of it as Empusa who happened to be in Jim's body.

"I don't want to fuck you. I want to take your body as my own. I want to get use to the way my new body looks and how other's will see it. Sex doesn't interest me right now, well while I'm in a man's body anyway. I'm practically as useless as a mage when I'm in a man's body. You're so amusing. I will enjoy feeling your emotions and hearing your thoughts once I am inside your body controlling it." Empusa spoke from Jim's lips.

"Does Jim know what's happening?" Wash wondered if Jim might be able to hear Empusa's thoughts and know what was happening. She wondered if there was ever any interruption in Empusa's control that could allow Jim to help her.

Empusa chuckled this time and glanced up at the sunlight.

Wash wanted to encourage anything that meant she was getting untied. "If you want me to clean up, I will."

"It's too late for that now. You know…I chose the outfit to give them a taste of the body I will inhabit, but don't want them seeing the full show. It will have to wait till after we take care of them."

Wash knew the other women's fates were now sealed. There would be nothing she could do to save them. It was going to be a miracle if she could save herself.

**A/N: **I would like to thank Arbiter_01 for the interesting prompt. I should have written this in October as a Halloween fic. If you play Skyrim, some of the locations and types of being will seem familiar. The necromancers and Daedra are so evil, I just hope I wrote them as wicked as they are in the game. Oh the power of plot dinos!


	3. Chapter 3

**TN Dino or Demon  
Chapter 3: Ceremony**

Pairing: None

Characters: Jim, Wash  
Genre: Gen/Horror/DarkFic  
Rating: Nc-17 (NonShip)

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Blood/Demonology/Gore/Language/Violence

**Summary:** Wash enters a cave system determined to find the missing expedition team member, but finds something more sinister awaits her in the darkness. Wash is at the mercy of a psychopathic Daedra goddess, and tries to find a way of escape.

**AN:** This is a prompt fill for Arbiter_01 on LJ who prompted with Wash/Jim – Demonology. To me, Jim and Wash are not a romantic couple, but comrades in arms. I'm picturing this as a cave exploration in Skyrim/Oblivion.

The sounds of boots scuffing rocks caught Wash's attention. The sound was coming from a small cavern opening that was close to where the water left the cave.

Wash's eyes fixated on the dozen dark gray robed figures that walked along a path in her direction. Even with the robes, they did not look like monks. They resembled what her mind told her the grim reaper should be.

Wash whispered, "Reapers."

Jim's mouth spoke. "No…necromancers. More precisely necromages."

She watched them knowing that they would kill the two women who were shackled beside her. They were murders that gave false life to dead beings for their own personal need to have mindless slaves. She concluded they were evil or as close to evil as someone could be.

Her mind became aware of a creaking clacking sound, and she caught flashes of ashen tan behind the group. Wash held her breath as her nightmares walked behind the necromancers. Two of the clanking animated skeletons had axes in one hand and iron shields in the other. One had a bow and arrows. But what caused her heart to race was when she noticed they wore iron boots and helmets.

For some reason, the skeletons having something covering their feet and heads made her more anxious then the fact they had weapons. It took her a few moments of watching them walk before she figured it out.

When she was a child, her family went to a Day of the Dead festival and they had props of skeletons everywhere. At one table display, she touched one of the skeletons and discovered it was a real human skeleton. She had dreams for weeks that it came to life and tried to kill her. In her dream, it wore clothing to disguise itself so it could get close to her before it hacked her to pieces.

Wash clenched her teeth and fought to control her fear as the group divided in half bringing all three skeletons into full view.

The necromancers positioned themselves around the two women who were silent and shackled to the altars. Their hoods were pulled down so far that she could not see their faces. She tried to focus on them as to avoid watching the skeletons.

The skeleton with the bow and arrows stood at the foot of Wash's altar and seemed to watch her. It kept tipping its head to one side then the other.

When Wash couldn't fight it anymore, she allowed herself to look fully at the skeleton standing mere inches away from her feet. The urge to pull her feet closer to her body was crawling up her spine. She felt like a child again who wanted to be covered from view by a blanket while they were alone in their room battling the darkness of a waking dream.

The eyeless sockets that glowed dimly blue seemed to be trained on her while it's mouth hung slightly open. She had no idea that skeletons could scowl. She knew it was not just in her mind that it wanted to harm her. Wash knew it would kill her if it got the chance or the go ahead from the necromages. The muscles in her legs flexed with the need to try to pull away from it.

"We assemble." Jim's voice sounded with a boom of power from a new staff that was in his hands. The glowing energy seemed to suck the oxygen from the air as the chamber darkened.

Wash's eyes darted up at the cave opening to see that the sun was covered by dark storm clouds that threatened to spew out torrents of rain. Forgotten was the skeleton standing near her.

Necromages standing at the corners of the two altars placed large dark crystals in cylindrical containers that were attached to the altars. All of the necromages raised their hands and began to chant in an ancient language as their leader retrieved the dagger from the wooden table.

The blond Sixer began to scream to no avail. "Let me go. Pleeeeease! Don't kill me! I don't want to die! Please! Don't let him do this!" Tears exploded from her eyes in a show that could have made the storm clouds above jealous. "I don't want to be a zombie! I don't want to be a zombie!"

Jim advanced on her and the mages stepped back allowing him room as a glow emanated from their hands that swirled in the wind around her now almost naked body.

Lightening from above struck the four dark crystals that were in the holders of the altar. Movement flickered within them as if liquid light swirled just inside the dark crystal.

The feeling of helplessness that was foreign to Wash nearly drove her to the point of insanity as she refused to believe that she was not able to intervene somehow. "Let her go you sick bastards! You fucking sick bastards!"

The only response was the constant chanting and the wailing from the blond who had given up all hope and fell into madness. She screamed and shrieked incoherently as the lightning continued to strike close to her.

Wash's eyes darted around the group watching each movement as if somehow her brain would find a way to combat them. Gusts of wind picked up as dark light, if light could be dark, shone from the four soul gems in the altar with increased brightness.

Wash knew the end was close as the mages robes were thrashed around as their voices grew in volume and intensity.

She could see Jim's lips moving but was not able to hear what he said. She knew that is was Empusa who was controlling him from the inside because Jim would never behave this way.

Wash finally started periodically thinking of him as being the daedric goddess.

Empusa pressed the dagger to Jim's lips then held it slightly tipped to the side to the woman's shin. She jerked to get away as best she could, but the dagger trailed up her leg to her hip leaving behind a line of red blood that drained down to the altar.

It was strange to Wash that her brain was trying to focus on the fact that the wind did not blow their hoods off instead of focusing on the helpless woman on the altar. A tip in the fabric revealed that Jim's mouth was smiling his wickedly sick grin again as he continued to leave one long cut on the woman's body that extended up to her sternum.

Empusa's hand guided the blade to the side to allow the tip of the dagger to hover over her heart. She raised her other hand into the air, and the mage standing at the head of the altar leaned forward. She placed her hands close to the woman's head and energy swirled over her causing the woman on the altar to cease movement.

Wash watched in horror as Empusa's hand was lowered to grip the dagger, so that both of her hands were now holding the golden handle. When the blade slammed down all the way to the hilt, Wash closed her eyes a moment while feeling a heated tear slide down her face.

A sense of guilt and shame covered her because she was not able to save the other woman. It was the same feeling that berated her when Lucas kept killing civies till she surrendered Terra Nova to him. Her mind kept repeating that she was a failure.

Wash opened her eyes to watch as the blade was pulled out and the wounds instantly healed.

The lights from the soul gems went out, and the mages took off her shackles. Her eyes were open unblinking and lifeless. The woman was oblivious to the blood that covered parts of her now healed body, and the fact that she was now mostly naked in a group of strangers. She was dead. She was now a lifeless zombie.

The zombie Sixer confirmed that by letting out a groan that sounded similar to the rotting zombies that were now standing at a distance.

Wash closed her eyes as the same ceremony was performed on the redhead who was obviously an ex member of a paramilitary group. Wash was only thankful that the second woman who she remembered fighting in battle did not beg for her life.

She used her final words to yell to Wash. "Lieutenant?"

"I hear you." Wash responded.

"If you get free, destroy my body! I don't want to be their play thing. I'd do the same for you no matter what side of the fight we've been on. Do you hear me?"

Wash took a deep breath to yell back, but never opened her eyes. "I will if I can."

The chanting and wind grew to the point she could not know if the woman responded to her or not.

Wash's eyebrows knitted together when the wind died down and the chanting stopped. She now heard several of the moaning groans that were the signature mark of zombies. She was well aware that they were both dead, and she had not been able to save them. She was also aware of the skeleton that was still standing at her feet, but she didn't care anymore about the skeleton.

Wash's eyes opened to view Empusa licking blood off of the dagger that had just been used to kill both women.

Wash's mind played over the interaction she had with Jim in Boylan's bar once Jim woke from a coma after Lucas took over Terra Nova. She remembered the way he moved his body, the way he moved his mouth and eyebrows, and the way that he helped her push aside her feelings of shame so that they could fight against a common foe.

Now before her was that same man who spurred her to save the colony. Only this time, he was the one conquered by a foe that had no body to kill, and it wanted her body next.

Wash reminded herself yet again that it was not really Jim standing near her now.

She broke from her thoughts as she heard a man speaking. "What about the last one?"

Jim's voice responded. "She's mine. That will be all for today. Take your new playthings and go. And, take the rotting corpses with you."

The group filed back out the way they came, but this time with new additions.

The sense of despair threatened to take a hold of Wash again, and she pushed it back with the hope that she might be able to use the being's desires against it.

Wash knew she had to completely stop thinking of it as Jim and started chanting in her mind – 'It's not Jim. It's not Jim. It's not Jim. The psycho bitch is not Jim.'

He ceased to be Jim to her.

**A/N: **I would like to thank Arbiter_01 again for the interesting prompt. Now, they are alone. I planned for what happens if and when Wash gets out, but even I don't know what will happen till then. Oooooh the possibilities. *glances at a couple of plot dinos and wishes for more* Anyone have any plot dinos to add to the mix? I'm thinking Dragonborn to the rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

**TN Dino or Demon  
Chapter 4: Escape**

Pairing: None

Characters: Jim, Wash  
Genre: Gen/Horror/DarkFic  
Rating: Nc-17 (NonShip)

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Blood/Demonology/Gore/Language/Violence

**Summary:** Wash enters a cave system determined to find the missing expedition team member, but finds something more sinister awaits her in the darkness. Wash is at the mercy of a psychopathic Daedra goddess, and tries to find a way of escape. She received help from a fellow Dragonborn.

**AN:** This is a prompt fill for Arbiter_01 on LJ who prompted with Wash/Jim – Demonology. To me, Jim and Wash are not a romantic couple, but comrades in arms. I'm picturing this as a cave exploration in Skyrim/Oblivion.

Wash closed her eyes as Empusa put several items back in the chest. She was waiting to be unshackled, so she could pretend to clean off and escape. It might be her only chance of escape, and she knew it.

"Damn!" Empusa the Daedric goddess shouted. "My royal robe is not in here. I want the purple one!"

Empusa turned and started walking toward a wall.

Wash's eyes snapped open and she shouted after her. "Where are you going?"

Empusa stopped and did not turn around. It was as if the psychotic goddess who was possessing Jim's body thought about answering or not.

"To my rooms to get the robe." She turned around with a wicked gleam in her eye that shone with red fire. "Not to worry. I will be back soon to take possession of your body as my own."

"I can clean up while you're gone." Wash tried not to sound desperate.

Empusa smiled and the fire flickered in her eyes before she let out a little laugh. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

With that, she held her hand up to the rock wall and it slid up showing a walk way. She entered and the stone moved back down.

If Wash had not seen it open, she would not have known the door was there.

Wash was finally alone and she had no intension of having fun with the psycho. She pulled and twisted on the ankle and wrist shackles. "Damnation!"

She stopped as she noticed she used one of Taylor's favorite words. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Wait for a rescue? I am dressed as a damsel in distress.

Wash smiled sarcastically thinking if it was a fairy tale that Taylor would swoop in and save her, so they could go at it on the cave floor.

After about five minutes, Wash started hearing shouting and what sounded like metal clanging.

Her eyes focused on the cave exit where the group had gone as the sounds got louder.

She didn't really want Empusa there, but she was helplessly strapped to the table and she knew if someone else wanted her dead there was little she could do to stop it.

A skeleton ran out of the cave exit and immediately shot several arrows into the cave. There was a slashing sound and several bodies fell out of the exit and a head that once was attached to a human rolled across a flat rock.

Wash heard a man shouting in triumph. "Take that you bastard bots! You killed me last time, so now how does it feel lifeless on the ground?"

A large man covered in bones strode out of the exit with a massive bone mace in his hands. He stood still as several arrows were shot into him, and it seemed to not hurt him.

"That's it. Level me up you stupid bot."

Wash kept still watching then several men's voices chanted from all directions.

"Thank you! Level 54! You can die now."

He strode over to the skeleton and with one swipe if his mace the skeleton burst into several pieces and flew around the rocks.

"Time to scavenge not that any of you have things I can use, but it will sell. I need to build my house and I'm out of iron." The man started glancing around the room.

He noticed Wash and stood for a moment before walking close to the altar. "This isn't in the walkthrough. A bot Forsworn sacrifice? Here?"

Wash knew he liked to kill bots whatever they were so she responded quickly before he started swinging the mace again. "I'm not a bot."

He went blank for a moment and seemed to stare off into the distance. Wash watched as he appeared to turn into a statue. She fought the urge to pull on the restraints again while thinking of all the things she would give right now to have one hand free and a good gun.

His face animated again and he watched her. "No. Nothing in the walkthrough about this at all. What the hell? Did the map load wrong?"

He didn't appear to be talking to her but himself.

Wash offered. "Look that mage necro-freak is coming back soon. I'm not a bot. Can you help me get off this altar? Enemy of my enemy and all that."

"Necro. Freak?" He blinked a couple of times. "Oh my gawd. I downloaded a new add-on but didn't look at what it was. Oh my gawd. Is this somehow an MMO or a multiplayer? Are you really a person? Are you a Dragonborn too like me?"

Wash nodded her head because she didn't really know what he was talking about but him thinking she was a person made him happy.

"How did you get in here?" He squatted down then stood back up.

Wash decided to tell as close to the truth as she dare. "Portal."

"Are you really a girl in real life? Drabonborn girls don't usually dress themselves like that in Skyrim." He tipped his head and the skeletal armor moved with him.

"They dressed me like this. And, yes I'm a girl in real life." Wash watched him put the mace away and pull out a metal stick.

"I should have known because you didn't have really big…um." His hands were in front of his chest. "Um…bot characteristics."

Wash ignored his comments about her breast size and felt relieved when he used the small metal piece to unlock one of her ankles.

"Is this how you look in real life?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes." Wash didn't care what he asked at this point.

He could ask her if she fucked Commander Taylor every day and she would answer truthfully and say yes if he would only finish unlocking the other three shackles quickly. "You need to hurry the mage is coming back soon."

He undid her other ankle. "What quest line are you on?"

Wash didn't have an answer. "Not sure."

"Well, none of this is in the walkthroughs so I guess it wouldn't help anyway. And, don't worry…I'll kill the mage."

"No. I don't want the mage dead." Wash took a deep breath when her first wrist was unshackled. One to go.

"Why not? Oh, he's part of the quest line. You need him for something?"

"Yes."

"What level are you anyway?" The man questioned when he picked up her last wrist.

"Not sure."

He stopped and looked at her. "Not sure? Wait. Are you a Noob? How long have you been playing?"

"Just today, and I'm a soldier."

"Oh. I'm a Redguard. Do you have Lydia yet?" He inquired.

"No."

"Ok, then you need to stop this quest and go kill the dragon and get Lydia. She can help carry things and help you fight. When you get high enough and skill enough and kill enough dragons, you can use their bones to make stuff, so remember to save them."

Wash nodded and held up her wrist that was covered in a vambrace.

"Did they take your weapons? Do you need some more?" He started undoing the lock.

"They took them. Yes, I could use some weapons. Got any guns?"

He laughed as the lock clicked and he let her go. "There aren't any guns in this game. I just finished the guest line where I can make crossbows. Those skeletons have some weapons, but they're weak. You know what? I have a Dragonbone dagger that is duel enchanted that I was going to give to Serana, but I left her at Dawnguard. Do you want it?"

Wash nodded.

He held his hand behind his back then pulled out a wicked glowing dagger. He smiled as if he was proud of himself. "I made it and enchanted it."

"Thank you." She wondered if the glow was from the enchantment he mentioned.

"One of the enchantments takes magic from the bot you attack with it and gives it to you. You're a lower level, so that will be helpful if you have to fight the mage. Just keep stabbing and they will not be able to have enough power to use magic against you."

Wash genuinely smiled. "Thank you. Um…what was your name?"

"Oh yeah, friend me, so we can play again sometime. It's KillerMace219. I was going to go with SugarBoy after those vids where that boy tells you those funny stories, but I love maces. What's yours?"

Wash thought about her military ID. "Washington34921A."

"Awesome." His face went blank again for a few seconds then went back into motion. "Well, I have to go. Dad's taking me to Gamestop to get the new Halo game. Plenty of guns there. Here drink this. You look like you need it. See ya later."

He went blank again then vanished.

Wash stood there feeling unsettled as he disappeared into a mist.

She remembered the two women from earlier who were animated against their wills. She moved toward the area where the man had showed up and saw their bodies laying on the ground unmoving.

She grabbed a shield from a skeleton then inspected the dagger in her hand and turned to go to the cave system where she came from.

Wash knew what type of bottle it was that KillerMace gave her because she drank it before and her wounds went away. It was just a smaller bottle then the one she had before. She drank half then put it into her top to save it in case if something else happened on the way out. She knew it could save her life.

After a few moments, she felt better even though she was still covered in smears of blood and dirt.

Wash dropped the shield, pulled a torch off of the wall and quickly started down the path to the other exit, which was the one that lead to Terra Nova.

Just as she passed the area where her head was bashed against the wall, she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around with her new dagger out expecting Empusa to be standing there.

She wasn't.

Wash moved as fast as safety would allow along the wall promising herself she would make it out and come back with reinforcements to get Jim out.

She wondered if she stabbed Empusa with the dagger somewhere that was not deadly and if it was left in could it possibly drain all the magic power out of her. Wash didn't know if it would work, but if it did then she thought she might then be able to break Empusa's hold on him and get him free.

Wash decided to talk with Malcolm and Dr. Shannon about it before trying it because it might kill Jim.

She was only three yards from the exit when she felt a whoosh of air behind her. Before she could even turn around, she felt herself flying and crash into the side of the cave wall.

New blood flowed down her face as she felt herself losing consciousness again. She had already dropped the torch, so she used that hand to grab the small bottle out of her top.

He hand shook with concentration as she tipped it against her lips. Only half of the fluid made it into her mouth, but it was enough to stop the bleeding and her eyesight came back. She shoved the vial bottle into her top again leaving blood smears.

"Think you are leaving with my new body are you. You bitch! You'll suffer for this. I promise you that."

Wash's blood covered hand inched forward toward the Dragonbone dagger.

"I will kill you slowly then bring you back and do it again so many times that you will beg me to heal you and take your body as my own. I'm very inventive when it comes to knives and magic. You'll beg to be possessed. Beg!"

Wash's fingers closed over the dagger, and she slowly slid it to her body. She had no intention of letting the psychotic goddess inside her brain. She knew there was no time to talk to the others about how to save Jim. It was time to act or they both would be gone.

Empusa grabbed her long hair intending to drag her back to her lair. "I think I will skin you first. Second, I want to try out the new iron maiden, but I'll pour ants on you before I close it."

Wash spun around and stabbed the razor sharp dagger into her abdomen, which was the only place she was able to strike.

Empusa screamed in rage and pain as ice encased her body cutting off her scream.

Wash fell to the cave floor, moved backwards into the wall and watched for a moment. The light from her torch allowed her to see the ice that formed over Empusa.

There were sounds of Rovers outside the cave. "I'm in here!"

Wash unsteadily got to her feet and went to get help when she noticed that Jim's skin was turning bluish gray.

"Damn it!" Wash stepped forward and pulled the knife out believing it was killing Jim.

Fire flickered in Jim's eyes even though his body stayed encased in ice.

Wash backed away as it started to crack. She thought of stabbing him again, but didn't know if it would kill him or not. Her mind yelled at her to run. She did.

She made it out of the cave opening as a screeching inhuman sound vibrated the cave walls behind her. She knew Empala was free.

Before she could speak, she saw a grenade launched behind her. "Nooooo."

Hands grabbed at her forcing her to the ground as the grenade exploded just inside the cave where Jim's possessed body was.

Wash smashed her elbow into the face of the man holding her down and ran for the cave opening. "No. No. No!"

Her hands gripped the rocks that were now blocking the entrance because the explosion caused a cave in.

Her broken voice pleaded. "No. Jim. Jim."

"What? What the hell is going on Wash?" A man ran toward Wash and turned her around.

"Jim?" Wash blinked from the dirt, tears and blood in her eyes.

"Yes, are you ok? You're covered in blood and cavewoman clothes." Jim's procedural police brain quickly assessed her injuries and her state of mind. "Get a medic over here!"

Wash tried to smack the medic away, but gave up quickly because the darkness around her eyes kept threatening to close in on her.

"Wash, is there anyone else in there?" Jim's concerned voice quickly demanded.

"Yes." She almost said the word you.

"Corporeal are you done with that scan yet?"

"Just now sir. It shows one body. No signs of life. ID tag shows the missing scientist." The woman backed away and continued to scan farther into the cave system.

There was a voice over the radio com system. "Shannon."

"Go ahead Guzman."

"Found five bodies. So sign of the scientist who was cataloging Pilea." Guzman avoided saying the scientists name because he knew it would feel more personal, and it would make it more difficult.

"We have the sixth one here. In the cave. Radio back to Taylor and tell him that Wash is wounded, but alive and steady."

Wash just listened to them talk as the medic finished working on her.

Jim took off one of his button up shirts and put it on her. "Don't you have a blanket or something?"

The medic went back to the Rover.

"I don't understand." Wash managed to speak again finally.

"We heard the radio for help then you talking to…" Jim glanced at the cave then back. "Him as if he were me. You said you were going to meet him here. I tried contacting you, but you wouldn't respond, so I gathered some of the troops at the outpost I was at. We radioed Taylor and came out not knowing if it was a Sixer or Lucas trap."

"You weren't the one on the radio?" Wash's voice was low.

"No. I'm guessing they used him to radio you and had some type of tech to make it sound like me the second time he started talking. Was he already dead when you got here?"

Wash shook her head no. "I thought he was you."

Jim understood now why she ran at the cave and said his name. "They must have drugged you. Malcolm also said that there is a dino venom that makes you see what you think you should be seeing. It might have been a dino."

"Not a demon Daedra…only a dino? I imagined all this?" Wash was talking to herself at this point.

Jim saw the medic coming back with a blanked. "Um…not all of it."

They glanced at her clothing and the Corporeal from earlier handed Jim the knife that Wash had when she exited the cave.

Wash remembered the fuzzy haze that had been over the man's face in the cave when she first entered it. She was curious if it was some type of drug from a dino that a Sixer managed to get into her system or if the Daedra had worked magic to make her think the man looked and sounded like Jim.

Jim inspected the dagger believing it was the most fascinating weapon he had ever seen. He ran his fingers over the cold metal handle up to the blade that appeared to be made from sharpened bone. He very gently touched his finger and thumb to both sides see if it really was double edged.

The blade nicked him causing ice to cover half of his arm almost instantly.

Jim dropped the mesmerizing weapon and yelled, "Oh my gawd!"

The medic tried breaking the ice and using medical instruments to no avail.

Wash pulled the small bottle out of her top and prayed there was at least one drop still in it. She added water from the water bottle that dropped at the Medic's feet. She shook it then pushed the Medic aside.

"Drink it!" Wash ordered Jim as she forced it into his mouth.

He did his best to drink it as it felt like his entire arm was being stabbed with thousands of needles from the cold.

The ice started to crack and fell to the ground melting.

"What the fuck was that?" Jim rubbed his arm starting to cradle it to his body.

"The second enchantment from the dagger. He said one was to drain magic and the other must be some type of ice damage. He gave it to me and never said what the second was."

"Who? Lucas?" Guzman was there listening and decided to get answers.

"No. I never saw Lucas. It was the Killer guy. He unshackled me and kept talking like we were in some type of game. He gave it to me before he vanished." Wash took a breath. "He gave me the health vial too. It heals all wounds if you drink enough."

Guzman took the empty vial and put it and the dagger in a metal box in his Rover.

A swirl of misty color enveloped the group causing them to feel dizzy.

After it dissipated, everyone was confused as to why they were there.

Jim glanced at Wash. "Why are you wearing a fur leather bathing suit cavewoman outfit?"

Guzman focused on her. "And covered in blood?"

The medic stepped forward. "No wounds."

Jim radioed Taylor. "November Tango. Come in."

"Copy that." Taylor's voice sounded.

"We have a problem." Jim noticed there were filled body bags next to a Transport and Guzman was pulling a strange glowing dagger out of a box.

Wash was the only one that had faint memories of what happened. She felt as if an evil force was going to try to trap them. "We need to get everything and get out of here. Now."

Jim had just pushed down the com to speak, so Taylor heard her.

Jim glanced around not seeing any hostiles.

Taylor's voice commanded. "Do as she says. Get everyone and everything and make it back here ASAP. That's an order."

The last memories Wash had faded as she climbed into a Rover next to Jim. She just had this sensation that she felt that Jim was dread, but her eyes and ears told her that he was fine.

"Jim. What's going on?"

Jim shook his head at her not having an answer.

Guzman adjusted a few things on his Rover. "Shannon. Wash. The recorder on this Rover has been on for over an hour. We can watch it with Taylor when we get back. It might help."

Jim nodded. "Alright people let's get out of here."

As the group drove away, a cloaked figure stood several yards off in the trees watching. The man had been late for a meeting earlier today and wished he had been there to witness what had happened.

He glanced at the cave that was inaccessible. He huffed. "Great. Now I have to take the long way in there."

A woman's voice sounded over his com device calling out to him. "Lucas we have a problem."

"Apparently everyone has one today."

The End.

**A/N: **I would like to thank Arbiter_01 again for the fun prompt and all of the reviewers. I just had to have Lucas in on this somehow! I greatly enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed the dark read. :)


End file.
